Young Love
by SimplySummer
Summary: Danny's the new hero of the world. He captured the hearts of many new admirers, and many old. So now that Sam and him are official, how will he cope with old&new feelings? "I think; I might-I mean, love them both. Is that possible?" Danny asked bewildered
1. True Love?

**Young Love**

**Chapter 1: True Love?**

**Danny saved the world, captured many hearts, started new chapters, and took a big step with Sam. So what happens now? The secrets out. The girls are cooing. ****The family accepted. And old loves make themselves known. So my question being; is it **_**really**_** a fairytale ending?**

* * *

><p>Danny lay sprawled out on his bed. He glanced over at the clock to see the numbers three o' eight punched into her sockets in bright red. He turned his attention back to the ceiling; his mind kept replaying every moment of the day before that he'd spent with Sam. Every kiss, every word, every touch; his mind was absolutely restless with the thoughts of <em>his<em> girl swirling around. _'I wish she was here now; then maybe I could sleep'_ he thought, then pictured her slender toned body and soft smooth skin pressed against him; a shiver traveled up his spine with that thought _'then again, maybe not'_ he told himself. He rolled on his side lazily _'Fenton'_ he scolded himself. Eventually his heavy eyes won the battle of consciousness and his thoughts of Sam drifted into dreams.

Danny and Tucker made their way to Sam's house. Even though this hero saved the world he still had to go to school. Danny yawned. Tucker noticed his friend looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, but decided to shrug it off, especially considering he was still waking up.

Sam was just about ready; her last touch was the glossy purple lipstick. She grabbed her signature purple spider backpack and opened the front door. The boys were just reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sam's eyes flinted from Tucker to Danny and instantly latched into those captivating baby blues.

"Good morning Sam" Danny said when a faint blush started to appear under her sparkling violets. At that Sam's face distorted into a look of worry.

"Danny?" she questioned as she bounded down the steps. She traced her fingers along one of the dark circles playing under his eyes. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Danny's hand reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously "uh ha-ha; I-uh," he started "I'm fine Sam". He added a smile in a promising gesture. He received a half smile in return but her face still yelled 'what's wrong'. "Really Sam, I'm fine; don't worry" he told her as he grabbed her hands.

"Ok Danny" she said still with a hint of worry in her tone, "as long as you're ok." Sam pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and they both blushed.

Tucker chimed in at this point "Seriously guys?" he asked annoyed, "I'm right here…and we're gonna be late for school if you two lovebirds keep this up." He added wiggling his eyebrow. Danny unwillingly turned his attention to Tucker and rolled his eyes as he snaked his arm around Sam's waist and kept her close to him as they headed to Casper High. Tucker had finally realized his friend's conversation and smirked "So Danny…why didn't you get any sleep last night?" he asked with a chuckle. Danny elbowed him in the ribs "Ouch," he belched still chuckling "chill dude it was just a joke" a toothy grin replacing his chuckle.

'_Ugh; boys,'_ Sam thought as she rolled her eyes. They had just reached the welcoming doors of Casper High. _'Oh great more fantastic company' _she growled mentally as Valerie bounded down the hallway; her eyes intent on Danny. Sam knew Valerie still had a thing for Danny and Danny seemed to sometimes enforce the behavior, which made the Goth girl think suspiciously. Danny was _hers_ now, but this Valerie thing made her overly self-conscious, jealous, and protective of Danny.

Danny was talking with Tucker when he noticed Sam stiffen at his side. At this he turned his attention to the discomfort of the black beauty. He placed a kiss atop of her dark raven hair, trying to calm her from whatever caused the sudden change in her mood. He followed the trail of her deathly glare and his eyes ended upon Valerie. _'Sam'_ he thought as he set her off balance into his chest he hugged her tight and whispered in Sam's ear "It was over between me and Valerie before it even began" he told her, and laughed internally at his joke. The laugh made a wild grin spread across his face. Sam pulled him tighter in their hug and then pulled away enough to look up at him to show the grin across her face.

Danny always knew what to say and when to say it; of course, that had always been one of his charms. Danny returned a smile and then slowly pressed his lips to Sam's and she returned by bringing her hand up to the back of his head and let her fingers pull him closer. He chuckled lightly into the kiss when he felt the jerk, and pulled her flush against him. A small cough tried to interrupt them, and they ignored. An "a-hem" was added when the cough didn't faze the captivated couple. Danny unwillingly pulled away knowing exactly who would've rudely interrupted such a moment.

"Hey, Danny" Valerie chirped; batting her eyelashes, "I was wondering if you could come to the Nasty Burger with me after school today". _'And we could finally make it official'_ Valerie and Sam both ended in their minds. Danny kept Sam close; while Sam adjusted her body language to match the coldness Valerie just caused as she furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

Tucker who was absorbed into his PDA had peeked up when he heard Val's voice. He chimed in to lighten the mood, as he always did. "Valerie!" he exclaimed, "there is a _single_, and free man standing right here!"

Danny frowned "Valerie that's something you're gonna have to take up with Sam here; you know she's my girlfriend now?" he spat irritated. Sam lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the emerald eyed monster. Valerie shook her head a Tucker, and shifted her gaze to Sam who had a smirk; at this the primped and primed features of the monster pulled into a scowl.

"Valerie" Sam started, "Do you really think I don't know what you're trying to do here?" she questioned. "I know you like Danny; remember you told me. What makes you think I'd appreciate you asking him on a date? Honestly that's really petty and low, but hey at least you did it to my face; right?" getting angrier by the second. Tucker had found his way to class at this point

"Well; Danny, you obviously have a lot of explaining to do. Maybe firstly you should tie up loose ends before you go and start a new relationship. And secondly I'd like to find out why you tried to ruin my LIFE?" she yelled the last word as the frustration mounted. Danny was still pondering what Sam had said _'Would I have answered differently if Sam wasn't here'_ he thought. Then he started tuning in on Val as she raised her voice.

Sam's blood started to boil "_Loose _Ends?" Sam said in a sarcastic laugh, "HA! Val; let me just freshen up that memory of yours a bit, K? It seems a bit clouded. _You_ told Danny it wouldn't work out remember; _you_ broke his heart;_ you_ sent him on his way. _You_ really aren't the victim here no matter how much you'd like to think you are." Sam's arms slipped from their pretzel into two fists drawn tight to her sides. At this Danny put his arm in front of Sam to push her behind him; protecting her.

"Calm down; both of you!" Danny said in a firm voice he guarded Sam still but his eyes flinted from both the fighting gazes of the two teenage girls. "Valerie" he said looking at her with menacing slits, "I'll go to the Nasty Burger with you to explain what happened the week your father lost his job; but it. Is. Not. A. Date." He said punctuating each word. "And; to be clear, there really aren't any lose ends. You walked away from what was the beginning a new relationship. I'm not pitying you for something you made happen." His slits turned to worried sorrowful eyes as he looked to Sam, "And; this is only happening if Sam is ok with it," he added trying to sooth her. He pulled up one side of his lips and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Valerie sighed _'Great'_ she thought _'I guess I deserved this…I did tell Sam to make a move. But; me and Danny...we still...we still have something.'_ She shifted her eyes to the tiled floor, and her mouth drew into a frown. _'Everything Sam had said was right, and everything she was angry about she had a right to be.'_ "I'm sorry Sam," Valerie said in an honest low voice, "I had no right to; you didn't deserve that. I'm just confused, and frustrated, and irritated…" she looked Sam in the eye again the violet fire had simmered down into a daunting stare, "this boy makes me nuts" she said flinging an arm at him, "and I just want to understand Sam; please?" she asked apologetically, but hopefully.

Sam smiled slightly, "Tell me about it" she answered flashing her pearly whites. Valerie returned an enlightened smile. "I trust Danny, and I know if he doesn't do this." She looked down and then to Danny, "If you don't do this you'll never truly have the closure you need, and—I." she looked down at his shoes "Just go with her" she finished. Valerie smiled in accomplishment. Danny immediately grabbed Sam into a hug and into his chest she let one stray tear fall, enjoying the closeness while it lasted….wondering if it would be one of the last.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am a down-home back-woods country girl, and the title of this story comes from a very great song by <strong>_**The Judd's**_**, and they are sort of inspiring the fic…well the chorus anyway :-) So I **_really_** enjoy hearing peoples thoughts and opinions; and I was sort of hoping you'd give me yours I mean you read this far…. ^-^**


	2. Strong Love?

**Young Love**

**Chapter 2: Strong Love?**

**So if any of you know the chorus of the song this story is based on (Young Love by The Judd's); you sort of get a heads up on what's going to happen ;]. The titles of each chapter have to do with part of the chorus it's signifying.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Sam" Valerie said in a hushed voice, before heading to class. Danny ignored her, Sam sighed into his chest and the cooler air made the wetness on his shirt more pronounced; he realized what it was and pulled Sam tight as ever. Then he brought a hand up to her chin and gently pulled her head up to catch her gaze. The bell had sounded at this point, but neither of them moved. Little pools of tears were still present in her now hurt fix on his worried face.<p>

"Sam," he said as he moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek, "You wanna get out of here?" he asked. She pulled her stare from his to the locker nearby, and gave a small nod in response. He let go of her so he could change into his alter ego. Two rings appeared from his midsection and he went from Fenton to Phantom just like that. They were both too concentrated on each other to realize they had an audience in the hallway.

"Dannnnyyy…." Paulina cooed in her seductive Mexican accent. Danny blew at his hair annoyed; and ignored the so called 'flawless' teen. He scooped Sam up bridal style and whisked her away at that moment; as he did the self absorbed beauty yelled out, "I'm going to marry you one day, Danny! Just wait and see!" Sam wanted all too badly to stick out her tongue at the shallow witch. _'Could this day really get any worse?'_ She asked looking to the clouds; just then a helicopter came in sight with the 'News 10' station logo imprinted on its side. _'Ah, it could! Thanks ole man.'_ At the sound of the blades in the air Danny's aggravation mounted; he turned them invisible and got himself as far away as possible before turning them visible once more. Sam absolutely hated being carried this way; sure the closeness was awesome, as was the flying…but she felt as if she was being carried like a child. She could take care of herself; and Danny didn't need to comfort her, she was _'absolutely spectacular'_ her mind convinced herself ever so sarcastically.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Danny's bright emeralds had replaced his glittering sapphires, but the apologetic look still shone in their depth.

Sam's lips pulled into a frown; her arms were crossed again and Danny knew exactly why. She sighed at the apology and pulled one arm away from her midsection to cup his cheek. A clumsy smile appeared "Danny….you know I hate being carried like this." She told him as she brushed her thumb along his now burning cheek to try and smooth out the worry, and lighten the mood. Danny had reached his destination and phased through the walls of Sam's bedroom.

A smile replaced his sulk at her response; and in the bedroom now, he walked her over to her bed and laid her gently on the purple sheets. "I know, I know" Danny told her as his one hand twined his fingers with hers, while the other smoothed along her silky locks. He was on his knees by her bedside at this point. Sam shivered at his cold, ghostly touch; loving it but at the same time wanting the warmth of Fenton. Danny noticed Sam quiver and changed into his human self. Sam let out a small giggle, he always knew exactly what she wanted, exactly what she needed to feel better;_ 'Well, almost always...' _She thought, as a faint cherry color burned on her cheeks her mind began replaying the moments of them _almost_ going too far on this very bed.

Sam was still a virgin, and she was willing too…with Danny, but of course he wanted a ring and vow before…_'He's so old school'_ she told the memory. Danny noticed this, and then racked his brain for what could have caused the nervousness; at this his cheeks burned even brighter than hers.

"Danny…" Sam said lowly _trying_ almost desperately to be seductive as she went in for a kiss; their lips met and she ran her tongue along the outside of his lips begging for entrance as she tugged at the chest of his shirt trying to pull him from his knees; he did just that and slowly crawled onto the bed never breaking their now deepened kiss. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to do _'Why does she have to be so willing?'_ he was a teenage boy for goodness sake _'She knows how much I want her.'_ At this thought his throat rumbled in a desperate, but muffled growl into their kiss, which tickled Sam's lips making a shiver go up her spine and an inaudible moan erupted from her throat into Danny's lips. He broke the kiss reluctantly and looked at Sam in a scolding face that parents would give their children after getting too close to the road. He sighed and brushed the hair from her face.

"Sam" he returned at this, Sam looked away form Danny; on top of everything else that happened in the past hour she was now being rejected. _'Wonderful' _Sam thought as the pools began to fill in her eyes. _'Don't you dare'_ she told herself when she felt the warmth under her lids. Sam wasn't the kind to cry, especially after something as stupid as being rejected; but it still hurt. But it was also a failed attempt; sure it was stupid, but she thought that maybe…maybe she really wouldn't have anything to worry about tonight if she and Danny…Truthfully that was not the way she wanted something so special to happen; and she really did trust Danny, it was Valerie she had no trust in. _'But Danny might…NO!'_ she scolded the very thought and pushed it to the back of her mind. Crying was not Sam's thing and anything to provoke the tears she tried to push into the darkest corner's of her mind.

Danny wrapped himself around Sam trying to comfort her. They'd already had this conversation last time this scenario unfolded. The only difference being last time both of the eager couple were topless. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled away to whisper "You know I want you Sammy," he gave a small laugh at his pet name. "You make it so _hard_, though" he scolded in a soft tone and looked at her with firm eyes. Sam gave a low laugh, now thinking perversely. Danny rolled his eyes "You know that's not what I meant".

"Are you sure that's not what you meant?" Sam asked breaking free of his hug and rolling on top of him; she felt really bad at this _seductive_ thing and the deep red crimson gave away how nervous she actually was. "I honestly think, that's how it was meant to come out" Sam's fingers were brushing through his hair, their faces so close Danny could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Danny wrapped his arms over the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. She felt clumsy when he did so which made the heat burn even hotter on her cheeks.

"No, it isn't; but that part is true too." She moved her leg to reposition herself more comfortably and her thigh brushed against the inside of his legs. He tried to muffle a moan. "Sam" he started lifting them in an upright position feeling as if it was much more difficult to control either of them lying down,"You are more enticing than you know," he said as he noticed the dam in her eyes, "I can barely control myself; let alone my all too willing girlfriend. Plus, you're much smarter than this Sam."

Sam looked away and started to apologize for her actions, "But; Valerie and you…I trust you Danny, but Valerie-Valerie is going to try—and I wanted." She stumbled over every word, making a gentle smile appear on Danny's lips. He pushed a finger in front of her lips to stop her there. There was no need to apologize; and he'd heard everything he'd needed to hear at this point.

"Valerie isn't the one I'm in love with Sam." He told her as he moved his finger from her lips to fold some stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Danny." Sam answered; Danny thrust his lips into hers, and they harmlessly made out until the time finally came…

* * *

><p><strong>To go see Valerie of course…you perverted minds : ) Review please! <strong>


	3. New Love?

**Young Love**

**Chapter 3: New Love?**

**So I am going to take this time out to sincerely apologize for being so hasty in the last chapter! I made many grammatical errors which I went through and tried to fix when I got home. The reason for my hastiness = work. I changed some sentences and added some stuff in so the chapter made more sense…again I'm very sorry. **

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam's kisses lasted for hours. Mushy conversations and more 'blushy' moments were exchanged between the couple. Sam tried to push her fears to the back of her mind; but the hour for Danny to leave crept upon them causing Sam's fears to emerge full-force; once again. She became completely nerve ridden, protective, and worried in the past hour; the self-concious teen doubted herself even more as time poked at her all too provokingly.<p>

"Danny; you do realize Valerie still has feelings for you." Sam warned now becoming serious with the new scenario that was about to unfold. They both sat pretzel style on Sam's bed facing each other.

"I am clueless one;" he told her with a smirk, he placed his hands on her shoulders and laid his forehead upon hers and stared deeply into her dazzling amethyst watch. Sam's lip pulled at one corner and she placed one hand on his chest. "I didn't notice it until you pointed it out today honestly." _'He really is clueless one_' she thought as a toothy grin replaced the tilted one. "And I hope you realize I have feelings for you Sam; or are you clueless too?" he asked innocently. At this remark Sam placed both hands on his chest to push him down into her furry purple pillows.

Sam giggled, "No Danny, I was trying to be serious," she said still with a giggle; failing at relinquishing the seriousness. Sam rested her head on his stomach and played with the fingers on the hand that was slumped lazily over his chest "I could be considered somewhat clueless; I didn't realize you felt the same way until you made it absolutely clear." She told him as she remembered their first _real_ kiss on the snowy plains. "But; that wasn't what I was trying to get at.." she told him wavering her study on his fingers for a few moments to give him another smirk.

She placed her fix back on his fingers and grimaced, "Val told you she needed 'some time'; meaning it wasn't over. Kind of like 'a break' sort of thing." She looked back up to see if he was following and he nodded for her to go on. "Danny I don't want you to go into this blind, Valerie isn't afraid to make a move; she actually tried to convince me to," then shook her head at herself straying from the purpose; "And I know you still have feelings for her, which makes this really hard because – because I really…because you're the only one for me." She stammered the last words; when he didn't answer she answered for him, "But I'm not the only one for you, or at least—" she stopped and closed her eyes, in fear of them betraying her, "You aren't sure about your feelings for Valerie. Not completely." The silence became an eerie sound for her and she was glad she had kept her eyes closed; she inhaled deeply and let the air escape slowly the biting from holding back tears already nipped at her lungs.

Danny didn't know what to say he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. She nestled her face into his neck and allowed the thickening silence for now. He was _hers_ right now and she wanted to enjoy the closeness while it lasted. She was already expecting the worst; preparing for what he might break the silence to tell her.

"There is something I am sure of Sam," he started and her body went rigid with the sound of his voice; she didn't move and tried to make herself completely numb. The stiffening only made Danny pull her tighter, and he whispered, "That's you Sam." Sam sealed her lids tighter and crushed the ribs her arms had wound themselves around. "You've always been my rock Sam; someone I can always turn to – I always know you'll just be Sam; my Sam." He faked a cough when he tried to breathe, but the firm grasp still constricted his lungs; the cough failed to make her sound even slightly; however, she got the hint and turned her crushing hug into a loose embrace. He rubbed his hand along the smooth skin of her forearm; she sighed after a few long minutes. She broke their grasp on each other and brought her knees to her chest for comfort.

"Danny you aren't sure about me if you're not sure about what you want with _Valerie"_ she almost spit the name; it was becoming more bitter on her tongue each time it sounded.

Danny's body went cold at the lost embrace, "Sam, please, you know that's not true" he tried to convince himself. One tear stained the goth's cheek, which Danny caught with his thumb and slowly wiped away.

"I'm not so sure it's _me_ you're trying to convince Danny." another tear followed in the path of the first, she pulled away from him…_trying_ to gather the strength to do what she thought was best for him. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, "I think it would be best if you could go see Valerie with a free heart," she told him; a significant pain erupted in her chest, "If she is who you want then you don't have to worry about _us_" Danny's mouth was gaping; he tried to reach for her, but she cowered away from his touch. "Please…D – just go." She couldn't say his name she fought against the now snarling tears; not wanting him to see her cry.

Tears nipped at the back of his newly changed bright jade orbs. He was leaving for that was her wish; he turned intangible and kissed her cheek lightly, Sam felt the coldness on her now hot tear-tracked cheeks, not daring to let another escape the barrier of her lids. "I love _you._" He whispered punctuating the '_you'_ before flying away.

Danny felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He remembered this feeling coldly replacing the hole left in his chest. It had happened because of Ember with Sam, and Valerie had even caused the frozenness before. No tears had escaped his aching eyes. He was trying to convince himself that there was nothing to cry about. As soon as Valerie turned to leave he'd be speeding to Sam's side.

* * *

><p>Valerie had already arrived at the Nasty Burger; she had chosen them a table and was now waiting for this 'halfa'. She'd even went as far as to order them soda's and her meal. She wasn't quite sure of what the ghost kid would want. She looked at her phone to check the time, 'I hope I'm not being stood up' she thought then corrected 'Well I guess it can't technically be a date considering Sam'. She started getting flustered 'Why did I have to tell that girl to go for it' she asked herself. 'You know how strongly you felt for him' she giggled at her silly scolding.<p>

Danny changed into Fenton when he reached the Nasty Burger door. Grabbing the handle he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was trying to will away the horrible ache in his chest. Trying to focus his thoughts on Valerie, 'Valerie' he questioned 'We still…no Sam." He opened his eyes which were starting to burn once again. He cleared his mind and tried to render himself emotionless.

Valerie now had caught sight of those beautiful sky blue eyes. He really looked rough, his hair was disheveled and his eyes had a reddened tone. Danny had also noticed Valerie. He pulled out a chair opposite of hers and gave her a small smile when he sat.

"Danny; are you okay?" Valerie asked sincere worry lingered on her voice. He frowned at this and looked at her seriously his face shouted 'are you really asking me that'.

"Not at the moment Valerie" he answered honestly. Valerie grimaced at this.

"Sam?" she asked; reaching for his hands. He fought the urge to pull from her touch.

"Actually you're the problem Valerie" he told her not holding back the leak of aggravation in his declaration. Her eyebrows pulled together and she defended her ground.

"So Sam ended it; huh" she told him without question, she rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand realizing how much he was probably hurting, "Danny I'm sorry, but can you blame her?" she asked all too seriously, still knowing the feelings he held for her. He pulled his hands from hers and placed them in his lap.

"I'm gonna go order my food" with that he left at that. When he returned he had both their orders in tow. They both grabbed their bags and opened them in silence.

"Danny" Valerie said not sure of how to start, "sure; you and Sam have been best friends forever, but are you really more than that?"

"I'm not so sure you asked me to come here to talk about Sam" he told her hoping she'd take the hint.

"Right; well Danny I'm sad you can't even talk to me as a friend anymore."

"At the moment I can't help to be upset with you Valerie. Did you expect any less?"

"You have the right; and so do I Phantom." She almost yelled, now frustrated; taking another bite of her Nasty Burger. "Listen Danny" she said now calming herself, "You don't understand how much I care for you. I just wanted to either close this door I have wide open with you, or enter into a whole new room."

"I do understand Valerie, but you aren't understanding that I have Sam. I heard what you would have done for me. You even said you'd give up ghost fighting; for me." He smiled above his now half eaten burger. "That meant more to me than you know, and I have these feelings for you that I really wish I could just put away, but I don't know if I can…" he said now opening up, becoming completely honest. He just wanted the pain to go away.

"I already know I can't Danny," she said the word 'rebound' bounced in her conscious "I also really wanted to know about the ruining my life part." Danny had finished his burger and reached for her forearm.

"Well…It's a long story" he began to explain.

They spent hours talking in the Nasty Burger like they had their first night instant messaging. It was now closing time, and they couldn't believe it when the impatient teen brought them back to reality.

"The Nasty Burger is now closed" she told them.

"Oh; sorry" Valerie said as she stood up from her seat. Danny followed and she twined her fingers with him as they exited.

"So are you okay with my 'Phantom' now." He asked with a smirk as he stopped them outside the door.

"I think so, but I don't like your dog" she said with a laugh which was contagious to Danny.

"Good" he said grabbing her waist "'Cause flying is faster." She gasped as his sapphires turned lime and was whisked away just as fast. Her arm draped around his shoulders as he floated trying to let her get used to it. Her mind was now catching up and she wrapped her other arm around his neck and stared deeply into the crisp new emeralds that shined into hers. Her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs locking them flush together. She pressed her lips to his and melted against him. He was shocked but closed his eyes and returned the kiss. When they parted he cleared his throat.

"I should get you home" he said the hurt now claiming his thoughts and expressions.

"Danny" she tried to start as he flew as fast as he could. He ignored her and they were at her house in two minutes. He landed at their door step and put her down gently before moving as far from her as he could.

"I have to go." He told her and flew away before she had time to object. She sighed and brushed her fingers along her bottom lip. The warmth still lingered where their lips had met. 'It's just so natural with Danny' she thought as she entered the house.

Danny's mind was racing. One tear fell into the wind as he raced home to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been oober busy lately…Freshman in college…hard to believe right? So no worries about Valerie 'cause I have a secret. Shh, you'll find out soon. In the meantime you could review!<strong>


	4. Hard Times

**Young Love**

**Chapter 4: Hard Times.**

**So it has been forever and a day since I updated I know... With college and work (not to mention homework) I only have one day off…Monday, which is now my most favorite day of the week. Any-who ****…sorry (again)…** **I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Danny flew away perplexed; his mind was clouded and he didn't know where he wanted to go. How could he go to Sam; how could he face her knowing what he'd just done. He flew above the rooftops debating on which way to fly. And to go home would mean a harsh interrogation from Jazz, his sister read way too well into things.<p>

"BEWARE!" a familiar voice sounded from behind him. Danny let out a sigh as he turned to face his opponent. "I am th-" Danny shot a beam of ice at the ghosts' mouth.

"Box Ghost," Danny finished his opening remark unentertained, "Listen I don't have time dude". He told him as a ray sucked him into the fenton thermos. His face turned from its strong combatant look into a desperate unknown sulk as he capped the thermos. 'I kissed back' he told himself falling deeper and deeper into the selfish pity. He floated for a while comparing the pros and cons of each direction when an idea popped into his head and he flew off.

Tucker was tediously working at level 43 on his new game "Doom IV". His eyes were glassed over from his lack of replenishing them; not wanting to miss a minute of the action. Danny had just phased through his wall.

"Tuck?" Danny said to the preoccupied teen.

"Danny, no time" Tucker said furiously tapping at his keyboard, "Level. 43. Took. All. Night." He said in between shots at his 2D challenger. Danny rolled his eyes as he pressed the P on his keyboard. Tucker gasped as he swiveled his chair to scowl at his pal.

"Not cool dude. Not cool." He said blinking a few times as his eyes readjusted. "What's so important that you interrupt such a great moment?" he asked flinging his arm towards the computer; he leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrow as he awaited a reply. "I was almost to 44" he grumbled almost inaudible as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tucker me and Valerie kissed." Tuckers mouth gaped and he got up from his chair. Danny had gone to sit on the edge of his bed. Tucker placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Dude, you and Valerie; again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" he told him in a serious but also teasing tone trying to ease the atmosphere. "You should just tell Valerie that Foley here is up for grabs" he said when he realized his questions weren't helping. Danny looked up to give his bud a small smile.

"I remember what happened perfectly." he answered, then began his explanation "Valerie asked me out tonight to explain the whole 'ruining her life' situation." His head fell into his palms, "It was so stupid; she did it right in front of Sam, and Sam-Sam let me go out with her as a single guy tonight. And I…I-I mean she" he began to stutter as the hole in his chest began to ache again as he said it aloud; he was single, "we kissed. Maybe, maybe Sam and I are meant to be just friends. What if-what if Valerie I were meant to be together?" he asked Tucker pleadingly. Tucker just shook his head.

"Danny, you and Sam are meant for each other. Everyone knows that, everyone can see it. I don't know why you let Valerie have such a tight grip on you. Get ahold of yourself man." He shook his shoulder trying to rattle his brain back into its rightful switch.

"Tucker you don't get it," he said as his confused eyes met his companions certain stare "I think; I might-I mean…love them both. Is" he paused taking a breath to calm himself, "is that possible?"

"Danny, dude; love comes in many different forms. Yes, you do love them both. The real question is; which one do you love as a friend?" Tucker smiled content. He knew the answer but the clueless one beside him probably was at a loss. "So when ya figure it out for yourself, be sure to give Val my number" he said trying to push him in the right direction.

Danny smirked and pushed himself off the bed "What makes you so sure its Sam?" he questioned, still unsure of who. Tucker rolled his eyes playfully. As he made his way back to his computer chair, his game was calling his name.

"Danny, you and Sam have been friends forever; right?" he asked and the raven nodded. "You and Valerie have been friends for a whole-what? Four months." He ended. "This jealousy thing between you two has played throughout high school. I know you're clueless man, but you should see the looks you give Sam. You have Sam now. Sam. You know how much you care for Sam, and you know how much you care for Val." The halfa frowned at the given information. Yes. He knew. But he didn't know who was 'his'.

"I know all that Tuck, but what makes you think its Sam and not Valerie?" he asked still puzzled.

"This isn't my decision bro, and these aren't my feelings. You're askin' the wrong guy." He told him simply knowing that he wanted a tiebreaker. Tucker ended with a turn towards his computer screen.

"I know, but I want to know why you think that." He almost demanded the frustration with himself mounted as he let a little go towards his barree'ed friend. Tucker had un-paused his well-earned game time at this point.

"YES!" Tucker bellowed as a K.O. appeared on the screen before him, which disappeared into a new world with the words 'Level 44' planted in the center. He paused the screen once again, and unwillingly turned his attention back to Danny. "I don't have the answer you're looking for Danny, I really don't. All I know is that you and Sam are like-like peanut butter and jelly. You just go together. You two love birds are the clearest couple in Casper High. Valerie just seems like an unclosed door to me. It was puppy love, Technus pushed you two together for goodness sake." He revealed to his bewildered buddy.

"With or without Technus in the picture he didn't create these feelings I have for her. And he didn't create the feelings she has for me." Then another argument clicked, "Ember created feelings in me for Sam, Ember created feelings in Sam for me. What if that's the truth behind it all Tucker?"

"First of all, Sam was never under Ember's spell. Secondly Sam broke Ember's spell. Thirdly even before Ember you two had a thing. And if you're trying to place the blame on someone else then you know the battle is really inside." He stood up with his ending remarks and took Danny's shoulder and led him towards his window. "You have to figure this one out for yourself dude. I'll support you in whatever you do, but don't ask me to make the decision for you, 'cause I can't" he opened his window in a gesture. Danny gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks Tuck." He said as he became a Phantom and flew out.

"No problem" Tucker said into the empty room; he yawned and went back to his desk. "Alone at last" he said smiling at his computer screen.

Danny had one thing on his mind as he exited. His body shook as his mind retold the story; he saw her face re-sketched with pain and abandonment. His face pulled tight with anger as he sped up in his haste in the direction his heart was telling him to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, nuts. What kinda author ends a chapter there? Reviews are a big motivator (even when I'm busy). I do have time to see if people like my story. *wink, wink.<strong>


	5. Walk Those Lines

**Young Love**

**Chapter 5: Walk Those Lines.**

***Blinks a few times as she scrolls through reviews* Wow you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the feedback. I sped through as much homework as I could for y'all. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations!**

* * *

><p>Sam had let the tears flow freely down her cheeks at the cold empty feeling the room brought with Danny's departure. She cried evenly into her pillow for a few lonesome hours.<p>

"Sammy," her mother chipperly piped, "aren't you hungry?" she asked as she opened her little ones door. "Sam?" she said in concern as she made her way to her bedside. She sat on the edge and rubbed her back soothingly. "What happened dear?" Sam lifted her face from her pillow to look towards her mom.

"I'm not hungry," she answered only that, avoiding the second part, "I just want to be alone right now"

"You might feel better if you talk about it sweetie" her mother pursued still in her cheerful voice.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone for right now. Please?" she pled but also shot at Pamela; the comment had chiseled a small piece of her heart, she looked at her baby girl desperately, it hurt to see her in pain. She racked her mind for what could have caused so much harm to her daughter.

"Did something happen with Danny?" she finally asked went a light bulb went off in her head. "Those Fenton's; that fudge babbling buffoon and that ghost obsessed woman. What did the ghost do Sam?" she started ranting as the spark ignited in her heart.

"Before you start judging them get to know them. They aren't just about ghosts and fudge. And Danny isn't just a ghost he's also Danny _my_ Danny." she said harshly letting some anger go. No more tears fell at this point; she had sat herself upright and moved away from her mother not wanting any kind of social interaction at this point; but when did she ever, she was Goth the only true social interaction she'd wanted was with Danny. The only kind her nature would allow.

"Sam I-" she said reaching for her daughter again. Sam shied away from her touch breaking her mother's heart in two.

"Mom I just need to be alone right now." She cut her off; turning away and dangling her legs on the other edge of the bed. Her mother grimaced and left the room silently; her mind filled to the brim with worry.

One more tear slid down her cheek and she forcefully wiped it away before it left the confines of her face. Then her eyes caught sight of the sparkling ring on her finger. She brought it closer to her face now reliving the moment Danny placed there. She closed her eyes tightly for a few moments after. The pain in her heart spread all over her body and she felt like the hurt could have took her right then if it wanted. She pushed away the depression, as she did so her face twisted into an infuriated pout. She brought her other hand to the finger and tugged at the ring violently, she opened her eyes only to show the ring her disgust; and her name gleamed back at her. Her lids went hot again and the streaks stained her face hopelessly once more. She clenched it in her palm when she saw the name; her knuckles turned white begging for release from her clasp.

"It was _always_ meant for Valerie wasn't it?" she asked the empty room fire seeped from each word. She felt her mind go numb with fury at the silence. "Wasn't it?" she asked her walls louder. Her fingernails had dug small red moon crevasses into her pleading palm with the raised ambiance. As the numbness took over she flung the ring into a dark corner in her room, with it gone the ache took over her again "was it?" she asked the stillness now in a whisper.

Danny's heart raced as he flew anxiously to the girl he now knew he never wanted to leave. How could he ever have done something so-so ridiculous? How could he leave without any objection? How could he not have known it was her all along? It had always been her…always. His mind clouded with questions and his heart now answered every one of them. He turned himself intangible and the room he'd phased through chilled with his presence. Her saw her coiled around her knees her face buried deeply inside them. '_What is wrong with you Fenton?_' he reprimanded of himself, '_How could you hurt her like this?_'

"Was it?" the faint whisper carried to his ears and his heart went tender. He made himself completely vulnerable and as he crept over to her as he did headlights from a passerby flickered from something shiny in the corner of her room. He made his way towards it out of curiosity and his heart sank when he realized it was his ring. He picked it up still intangible. "Danny?" Sam asked; she felt the chill in the air she looked at her window to see if it had caused the disturbance, it was opened '_stupid'_ she called herself internally; as she got up to shut out the chill. His body went stiff with the question; the cut in his heart went deeper with each moment of silence. "He has Valerie now" she said still almost inaudibly, but he caught every word. His face went sour with grief and he converted into Fenton.

"Sam." He said inching closer the ring was in his pocket and he wanted badly for it to reclaim its rightful position on her finger. She turned and instantly her lips pulled into a distraught frown, he wanted to touch her but at this point if he did she didn't know whether she could keep herself from bawling if he did, so she backed away. He understood and put his hands in his pockets. "I am sure about you," he pulled his hand from his pocket to make its way for her once again, she held a hand up in protection, "Sam please?" he didn't know how much deeper the dagger in his heart could go.

"Da-" she wasn't sure whether she could trust the name that wanted to escape. She pushed it aside and she instantly thought the worst as her mind racked the hours it took. "What did it take?" she asked as she backed against the wall, she didn't trust her balance and she needed something for comfort. The coolness of the wall eased some of the ache miraculously. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around her stomach securely. She closed her eyes and waited for a reply.

His face turned into a question mark "Sam I don't understand" he told her honestly. She sighed and gave a nod in the direction of her alarm clock. The purple numbers eleven seventeen stared back at him.

"Did you do anything-with her Danny?" she opened her eyes now longing for the truth. Did they kiss, make-out, go too far…with the amount of time he had been gone the possibilities were endless. With her eyes on him he looked at the floor with a frown, his face was stenciled with guilt.

"We" he started and then was taken aback, he knew it was going to hurt her and he had already caused her enough pain. But she deserved the truth and nothing less. "We kissed" he told her not placing the blame on either him or Valerie. His eyes instantly left the floor to catch her reaction. Her eyes had closed again and he knew why. She was trying not to let him see the hurt, trying to keep him from seeing her tears. _'I'm no push over ya know'_ the memory sounded in his mind. She was so selfless and she didn't want anyone knowing she had shown any sort of weakness, this was Sam Manson for crying out loud.

He took the blindness to his advantage and placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall, he wouldn't touch her yet; he didn't do so in sheer fear of her response if he did. He looked urgently into her closed lids, "Sam" he breathed almost incomprehensively, she felt his warm breath on her face and she leaned her head into the wall knowing how close her was to her now. He deserved it, and he knew he did, but it didn't stop him from curling his fingers under her chin, barely brushing the skin there she lifted her chin automatically when she felt him there. "Please, just look at me." he didn't deserve to ask that either, but how else could he make things right. She reluctantly opened her eyes and immediately tried to look down at his chest not wanting to fall into the depth of those seas, but was restrained from his curled fingers.

"Danny don't" she said not knowing if she could take anymore proximity without her mind going blank with fear; fear of him leaving once again, and her throwing herself at him [for the second time], and with her mind that recklessly erratic she didn't know if even he could stop her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind wishing the wall would give even slightly so she wouldn't have to worry about anything so rash…

* * *

><p><strong>Come on how many of you really thought he was gonna go to Valerie? We all know Danny and Sam were meant for each other [: I think the next chapter might be the last. I know another cut off *sighs* I couldn't help it, but hey your all in on the secret now if it's any consolation. I told ya not to worry 'bout Valerie xP<strong>


	6. Ties That Bind

**Young Love**

**Chapter 6: Ties That Bind**

**Okay life sucks, but there are good things in it; sometimes in tough times it's just hard to see...Maheli Phantom I am very sorry. This is completely dedicated to you, I pinky promised and I did get up as soon as I could.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," he said when her eyes met his again and his eyes spelled out nothing but apologies, "I don't know what kept me from realizing you're the only one." His hand under her chin snaked into his pocket, and she instantly let it fall with the obstacle out of the way. "But I don't have to convince myself of anything now. I know I love <em>you<em> Sam. Only you" he said as he drew the ring from his pocket "all that I've done you know I couldn't have done without you." He told her again like he had the first time he gave her the ring. "I just want you to share with me whatever is coming next," He took his other hand from the wall and grabbed her hand again in a repeat "If you're still willing to be there for what does come next." She looked at his eyes again they were shining only for her.

"Original" she said sarcastically with a smirk, the hurt only dully lingered now "I told you I wasn't a push over Danny, and I don't just want to be…used." She told him honestly; unsure of herself. She hardly believed Danny was truly hers the first time. Turns out the dagger could go deeper…Danny thought as he felt it burst through the back of his heart. He cringed at the pain her words brought.

"Sam, I could never 'use' you" she sighed at his words and cut him off.

"Valerie isn't the only one Danny. I want you to know I'm not just that best friend you can look to for a rebound. You mean so much more than that to me Danny." She let a tear fall as the honesty flowed; she brought a hand to touch his chest, to feel the faintness of his heartbeat "I want to mean more than just that to you" another tear followed the first tears path. He brought his thumb gently to her cheek, she shivered under his touch as caught the drop of sorrow.

"No one can compare to you Sam. You mean the world to me" his irises boldly pled into the intensity of her hurt; he tried to take the hand placed on his chest with his free one, but she pulled it away and hid both hand behind her back. "You're the smartest girl I know Sam; and you're completely stunning, sometimes too much for your own good," his cheeks burned when he said this remembering what had happened just a few hours before. The hand that cupped her cheek had moved to support his weight on the wall beside her. "You're my best friend in every possible sense of the word; you're funny, unique, talented, strong, and brave. I love everything about you Sam, everything. I know no one can compare to you because no one can hold a candle to you. You're Sam Manson and I want you to be Fenton one day and-" her lips touched his lips softly. A slow and longing kiss exchanged between them, she poured her emotion into his lips in that one perfect connection. They parted only so she could pull his body against her. She was between the wall and his chest; his warm breath fell into her hair.

He breathed her in and smiled with the acceptance. He wrapped his fingers around her forearms to gently tug them from his ribs. He pulled her from the wall she now rested into instead of fought, and looked intently at the hands he had in his. Her tiny palms were warm and soft, he felt as if his were in complete contrast. The ring was on the tip of his middle finger waiting to take its rightful place. "Am I just a best friend?" she asked hesitantly, still unsure if this was really real. Her mind was scolding her for kissing him so passionately when she didn't even know if that's what he was trying to tell her.

"You're much more than that," she smiled with his words and the pain seemed almost a past memory now. She gasped as he fell to one knee his thumbs now graced along the back of her left hand. "I hope" he said in a question. She smiled and all the aching melted away. She let her eyes roll and she fell to both her knees to meet him.

"And I hope that never changes" she told him in a whisper. He slid the ring on her engagement finger and she beamed. She couldn't contain herself as she dove forward setting him off balance into purple carpeting. Her body was between his legs and she jumped him like she had in their first 'fake-out make-out' only their lips didn't touch.

"It won't" he said in a chuckle wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Danny" she told him and he anxiously tasted her lips, she hummed in delight tickling his throat; he smiled at this in their kiss. She pulled away still having more to say "there's more girls out there in love with Danny Phantom, you know?" she asked wondering if he was really aware what she had said to him earlier.

"Like Paulina?" he said as he sat them up placing her into his lap, still facing him. She frowned and he ran his fingertips along the worried line "You don't have to worry about them" he started telling her the realization he had with Valerie "I have someone who loves my ghost half and my human half. Someone who accepts all of me" His eyes met hers and she immediately went soft with his statement. Doubt was no longer an issue. _He _was hers, and _she_ was his. She tugged at his shirt collar to bring him closer. Their lips collided and they showed each other the power of their love in the kiss. Their tongues danced together in harmony and the electricity of their touches flowed through their bodies enhancing every moment.

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson!" a shrill voice sounded from her doorway. Sam reluctantly broke to kiss and let her eyes follow the sound that had permeated the room from her doorway; her mother stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's not what it looks like Mrs. Manson" Danny started to defend as he realized how their position (along with the time of night) said much more. Pam glared at the boy under her daughter.

"You need to go home right this instant Danny. Sam we need to talk." She said turning her glare to her daughter. Sam responded by snaking her arms around the halfa's neck in an embrace.

"It's not anything like that mom." She told her in all truthfulness, "Danny and I had a fight, and he came to apologize." she glowered back at her mother leaving out the minor details. Her mother sighed knowing she could trust her daughter.

"Either way Danny you need to get home right this minute. It's a school night." She specifically disciplined them both. Danny grinned playfully at how comical such an intrusion was. He changed into Phantom with Sam wrapped around him and pulled them both up to their feet lightly.

"Yes Pamela. I'm sorry." He said to them both, he placed a kiss on Sam's cheek and under his lips a hot fire began. His lips pulled up as he flew away. "Goodnight" echoed inside the room to both Manson's.

'_Goodnight' _Sam answered in her mind, her mother's eyes searched her thoroughly and she felt embarrassment take over her._ 'Thanks a lot Danny'_ she said internally with a wicked smile. She caught sight of the ring and the frown on her face pulled down even more.

"You really love that boy don't you?" she asked now in her calm high-spirited tone.

"Yes I really do." She answered easily. Her mother smiled and she began to take her leave.

"I trust you Sammy-kins" she said not letting such ideas harass her, "And I trust Danny too, believe it or not." Her daughter already knew about sex and she really had complete trust in them both. She pivoted on her heel "Goodnight dear." She said with a silly smile, she caught her daughter totally off guard with her trust, and she was amused at this.

Sam shook her head "G' night mom; and thanks" she added. She silently made her way to the window and opened it once again, welcoming the cool air. She supported herself on her elbows in her window frame and closed her eyes as the cool breeze blew through her hair. "Good night Danny" she breathed aloud. The ghost boy became visible at the sound of her voice and gave a small chuckle, her eyes quickly opened and he floated into her gaze.

"Sammy-kins…" he began to tease, the cheeks that rested in her palms shook at his name, "I love you" he said as he leaned in close to her. "Goodnight" he said this time only to her. She gave him a sleepy kiss and he sighed when it ended; with that he truly left this time. His mind and heart whirled together in complete harmony the electric feeling between the couple still loitered in each of them.

Sam felt whole again she giggled into the silent night and yawned before heading to her cushiony bed. A smile implanted on her face in her sleep as the dreams that followed were blissful and complete with Danny being the star in each of them.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring, but each of them knew they'd have someone to face tomorrow with; because that is what forever meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Young Love,<strong>

**Strong Love,**

**True Love,**

**It's a New Love,**

**Their gonna make it through the Hard Times,**

**And Walk Those Lines,**

**Yeah, these Ties That Bind; Young Love.**

_**By: The Judds**_

**The End! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I try to be accepting of everyone's opinion. Critiquing only makes me better for all of you. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions. I really enjoy them! It was really nice to write and think of a happy ending in a bleak and horrific time. Thanks so much for reading my writing. ~SimplySummer**


End file.
